


Something in the Mist

by twinklehoney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun being adorable, Chanyeol is whipped, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Drama, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Mpreg, Romance, Slow Burn, but theyre both sO dense, rich kids au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklehoney/pseuds/twinklehoney
Summary: They both agreed that it was nothing more than a  contract marriage — not until one day when lust had taken over, and there is probably no use regretting, it might just be the biggest mistake in their life, because Byun Baekhyun is pregnant.





	Something in the Mist

 

The music blast through the mansion, bodies pressed awfully close to each other with random strangers making out in every corner and everything was just a mess. It would take a fortune for them to tidy up the mess, yet Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol still smiled ever-so-brightly. It was a good thing too that their parents weren't there to join the party as both had promised to celebrate it tomorrow with them.

 

Why wouldn't they? This so-called anniversary party itself was set up as a coverup in order to celebrate their own wanted freedom. Both of them were thrilled at the thought of their divorce. It was all forced in the first place.

 

Despite that, Chanyeol still acted as the best husband, sticking close with Baekhyun as his hand never left the curl on the petite's middle. They still had to act like the happiest couple alive because no one was aware that they'd decided to separate after the party as both had kept their mouth sealed tightly. Baekhyun wasn't complaining, though, Chanyeol's body heat kept him warm all night.

 

"Listen up everybody! Let's make a toss for our couple of the night!" Kris roared, who is Chanyeol's close friend as well as the temporary DJ for the night. The crowd cheered as they downed in their own cup of beer, not forgetting to loudly yell ' _Happy Anniversary_ ' to the match-made-in-heaven couple, as what they called the couple.

 

Each of them got more wasted as the time ticked by. Baehyun, who had rejected the offer to join in the beer-pong game end up feeling drowsy and completely drunk because freaking Luhan is always so good at persuading and fucking Sehun for being so good at the game.

 

Chanyeol had fun looking at his husband who had just lost  to another round of beer pong as the brunette got up and whined loudly about how everyone was so unfair for always targeting him, it wasn't new that Baekhyun never had a good tolerance for alcohol.

 

Baekhyun sat the opposite of him — the others insisted so because _"You guys need to stop being so lovely-_ _dovey_ _, we're about to puke."_ as what Jongdae has put it out and pointed for the pair to seat with some distance between each other. 

 

The smaller guy got up after much difficulty as his body swayed to the side, finding it hard to keep his balance with the spinning in his head. He muttered something about wanting to stop playing because it wasn't fun anymore that he was the only one looking completely dishevelled, his perfectly gelled hair now sticking out in every direction.

 

"But Baekkie, it isn't out fault that you literally had one to none alcohol tolerance. We didn't even fill half of the glass!" A honey-blonde haired boy chirped, clapping his hands as his doe-eyed twinkled in amusement. 

 

"It doesn't mat-matter. You... guys... are so so so sooo evil..." Baekhyun slurred, emphasising the 'so' as he pouted adorably. He was about to walk away when the familiar deep voice called for him.

 

"Baby, come here for a second," Chanyeol ordered, trying his best to hide his smile by putting out a serious tone. Baekhyun faced his husband, unfazed at the nickname, jutting his puckered lips before trudging ever-so-slowly towards the dominant male. He muttered something about not being a puppy to be ordered around so easily under his breath yet he found himself standing in front of Chanyeol who was seated.

 

"Umph!" Baekhyun yelped when suddenly he was pulled onto the others lap, circling his arms around the other's neck out of habit, he buried his head into the taller's neck. "Yeollieee, why did you pull meeee. I was sooo surprised." The others smiled at the endearment, and trust Jongdae to be the world's renowned party pooper, interrupting them with a reminder to tame down the PDA and about the countless time he felt like puking if they don't stop — although deep down inside he couldn't feel happier for his two best friends.

 

 

Baekhyun told him to shut up because apparently, he felt like emptying his guts out — which earned a shocked Chanyeol, who out of reflection nearly pushed Baekhyun off his laps but end up not doing so when the smaller told him it was only Jongdae-exclusive. The rest looked at them in amusement, except for a terrified looking Jongdae because he knew that Baekhyun meant it.

 

Chanyeol smiled in relief and proceed to circle his hands around his soon-to-be-ex-husband's waist, resting his head on top of the brunette's shoulder, purposely teasing him by blowing a few times towards the older's nape. He knew how sensitive Baekhyun's nape can be and he smirked when the smaller squirmed in his hold before hitting his shoulder's lightly.

 

Baekhyun tried to pry the taller's hands off him, slightly sulking with a pout that never left his kissable lips. Chanyeol smirked, tightening his hold onto the older's waist, preventing him from moving an inch as he pressed a chaste kiss onto Baekhyun's neck. Baekhyun whined again. One wouldn't even think that the couple in front of them will be going through a divorce.

 

It wasn't an act, though, they just get along like that. Baekhyun and Chanyeol knew each other ever since they met at the Park's annual dinner a year ago. They just hit it off, probably because of their same kind of humour. Jongdae came along into their life during at that moment too. The three of them clicked well together. 

 

"Okay, guys! I think that's enough PDA for today. You two—," Kris pointed to the overly clingy Baekhyun and the silver-haired Chanyeol, no one had any idea when he left the DJ's platform to join them as the rest was busy between either cooing at how adorable a drunk Baekhyun was or wanting to vomit at the excessive public display of affections — cue Jongdae for that.

 

"—stop with the skinship. Take note of those who's still single." Kris added, shooting a not-so-subtle glance towards a certain blonde Chinese intern with two eye-catching dimples who works at his company.

 

"Chanyeol... I'm sleepy." A drunk Baekhyun uttered, nuzzling more into the taller's comfort. 

 

Luhan happened to hear that, and he treats Baekhyun like his baby, if Baekhyun wants to sleep, Baekhyun gets to sleep period, so he ushered the couple to head upstairs, promising that he'll deal with the rest of guests tonight, with the help of Kris, Sehun, Jongdae and Yixing, earning a scowl from each of them — except Oh Sehun because he is whipped (with a capital W) and Yixing, who's too kind to even kill a mosquito, much more to not help with cleaning.

 

Chanyeol sent them a weary look. You won't know what Luhan was up too, one time he set a BBQ griller on fire because Luhan thought that it was nice to bring pompoms and placed it near the griller. It ended up not nice, trust him.

 

When he gained another puppy-like whine from the brunette, too drowsy to even care about the conversation anymore, he looped Baekhyun's arms around his neck as he carried the smaller bridal-style to their shared room (because Mrs Park sometimes does an entire check up around their mansion and the cannot risk her knowing they lived in separate rooms hence, here they are, sharing the bed. Again, not like any of them are complaining), not forgetting to mouth a 'thanks' to the doe-eyed as well as a glance with a glint of unsureness towards all of them. He swore if they end up burning the house down, it won't be good.

 

Carefully placing Baekhyun down on the king-sized bed, which the brunette quickly snuggled into the comforter's comfort. Chanyeol sent him one last look before turning his heels to head back downstairs. He has trust issues, that's why he only had a limited amount of friend and the rest are just colleagues — whom he sometimes had no idea what they are called.

 

After kicking out the last person who had made himself comfortable in the kitchen, mouth munching on a Chinese bun while hogging up all the food in the fridge, Chanyeol could finally take a rest, sighing in exhaustion from ushering the guests out like some scapegoat, like _man, some of them are sure stubborn_ _as hell._

 

His friends had also gone home a few minuted before Chanyeol actually discovered that they missed out on a certain guy with chubby cheeks in the kitchen.

 

He stepped lazily towards the stairs, legs near collapsing from tiredness. He furrowed his eyebrows when some whining were heard emitting from their bedroom.

 

_Is Baekhyun awake?_

 

He knocked on the door timidly, slowly opening it in case Baekhyun was changing or doing something personal that deserves privacy — which he doubt it'll happen because Baekhyun is a lazy person, much more in his drunken state.

 

"Baekhyun?"

 

"Chanyeollll..." Came the puppy-like whine as a respond from under the cover. Baekhyun cocooned himself into the duvet, seemingly bothered by something and Chanyeol hesitantly took some small steps towards the bed, sitting on the edge of their shared bed.

 

"Baek, you okay?"

 

"Yeollieee... I feel so hot, help meee." Baekhyun popped his head out of the covers, breathing heavily, face painted with red. His half-closed lid and his painting were slowly beginning to take a toll on Chanyeol's body — mainly the south. 

 

"Chanyeolll... C'mere please." The older called, pulling the taller close as soon as Chanyeol climbed up the bed. Baekhyun straddled the younger, eyes screaming lust as he traced his dainty fingers on Chanyeol's jawline. Chanyeol hitched his breath because  _fuck, when did Baekhyun get this sinful_ with his smeared liner and bed hair, he wasn't sure if he can't control himself anymore.

 

Chanyeol smacked their lips together, expliciting a long drawn-out moan from the smaller.

 

He would probably regret it tomorrow but fuck that.

 

Baekhyun's far more important.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @sparklehyunee


End file.
